


Oso Mágico

by CaptainDabsalot



Series: Oso Mágico [1]
Category: Magical Bear | Oso Mágico | マジカルベア, Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Genre: Gen, Magical Bear | Oso Mágico | マジカルベア - Freeform, Thorn Industries | Industries Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia y las deidades son reales, la vida de un joven oso polar da un giro hacia un destino que ningún otro ha experimentado.
Series: Oso Mágico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577101





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magical Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650172) by [CaptainDabsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot). 
  * A translation of [Magical Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650172) by [CaptainDabsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot). 



> La fecha entre paréntesis representa la primera vez que la escribí en un cuaderno.  
> El POV es punto de vista.  
> Además, no me juzgues demasiado, tenía trece años cuando comencé a escribir.

[Déc./2/18] [1er POV]  
Me desperté después de la hibernación en un lugar familiar. Esta es Imagination Land y antes de quedarme dormida hice algunas cosas divertidas, pero no recuerdo qué. No los había hecho solo, tenía amigos al menos tres de ellos. Aunque no estoy seguro, creo que eran un canguro, un caballo y otro oso.  
¿Qué más recuerdo? Veamos. Soy [Déc./3/18] un oso polar, puedo hablar y estoy perdido. Hmm No recuerdo mi nombre, edad, tierra natal o familia. Por lo que puedo recordar es ... dang mi memoria está muy nublada en este momento. Quizás tenga una mejor idea si miro alrededor. Dando la vuelta, obtuve una visión de 360 °.  
El lugar está mayormente vacío, pero eso es normal porque es Imagination Land. Cambia según lo que estás imaginando. El lugar es bastante grande y eso también es normal. Mirando un poco más, vi algo familiar. Hmm ... Sí lo fue y comencé a correr. Corrí hasta llegar a una colina, que era pequeña, con una bandera roja.  
[Déc./4/18] Cuando llegué allí, recordé muchas cosas. Esto se debió al hecho de que antes de quedarme dormido puse todos mis recuerdos dentro de esta bandera. Esta bandera de Cature-the-flag es ... es ... eh ... recordé algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.


	2. Capítulo Uno:Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro héroe ha comenzado a recordar cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mismo como antes

[12/4/18, 1er punto de vista] Mi nombre es ... en realidad no lo recuerdo. Tengo entre 12 y 15 años. Hace mucho tiempo, no solo hace unos 12-15 años, nací de dos osos orgullosos. Crecí como un oso normal. O al menos tan normal como podría ser.  
Ves crecer cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal en el mundo. El lugar donde vivía se llamaba Bear Home World, otros lo llaman Groenlandia. Somos osos polares, así que [12/5/19] vivimos en hielo y nieve. Sin embargo, durante mi infancia, la vida se hizo más difícil. Había menos nieve y hielo, había focas, también había menos peces.  
Todo esto se debió a algo llamado calentamiento global. Supongo que es por eso que mis padres me enviaron a Imagination Land. Usted ve que la Tierra de donde soy tiene sus diferencias con otras tierras en otros universos. Una de las mayores diferencias es que la magia es real. Probablemente ya te hayas dado cuenta de eso.  
Arranqué la bandera de la colina para poder seguir recibiendo recuerdos. La pequeña colina desapareció debido a que la estaba desimaginando. Entonces decidí buscar una posible salida.  
[3er POV] El oso joven miró en todas las direcciones: adelante, atrás, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, nuevamente hacia adelante. El oso siguió haciendo esto hasta que sucedió algo paranormal. Como se dijo anteriormente, la magia es real en este mundo, por lo que el oso activó la visión binocular. Con el poder, el oso vio una forma de entrar y salir de Imagination Land.  
[1er punto de vista] Comencé a caminar, lo que se convirtió en un trote y luego una carrera. Me preguntaba cómo conseguí verlo. [12/7/18] En ejecución imaginé una plataforma de lanzamiento. Mientras estaba en el aire desde la plataforma de lanzamiento, imaginé una sombrilla para deslizarse. Esto se hizo para desperdiciar menos energía. Deslizándome, recordé otro recuerdo. Fue una historia con la que crecí.  
[2º punto de vista] Al principio había una deidad. Él creó el universo de la nada. El equivalente al big bang en otros universos. Para controlar los poderes, la Gran Deidad creó otras deidades que controlan el tiempo, el espacio y la materia. Por supuesto, estos no son los únicos deititos, otros han ido y venido. Sin embargo, hay uno más memorable que la mayoría.  
[12/8/18] Hace miles de años, los deititos decidieron crear un tipo diferente de vida. Crearon animales. Una de las deititas más pequeñas y más jóvenes decidió crear humanos moldeándolos de forma similar a otros esculpiendo simios.  
[12/10/18,2nd POV] El problema era que hizo que los humanos no tuvieran idea de los deititos porque quería rebelarse contra los otros deititos. Creía que estaban corrompidos por el poder. Luego declaró la guerra, la segunda gran guerra de los deititos. (El primero fue en el universo temprano).  
Después de la guerra, los otros deititos lo desterraron y desde entonces ha estado minipulando humanos. A decir verdad, lo ha intentado y ha fallado miserablemente a veces.  
[1er POV] Sabía que el resto de la historia vendría a mí si continuaba. Huff ... Puff Estaba bastante cansado de correr después de deslizarme hacia abajo. Miré de nuevo para ver qué tan lejos estaba. La extraña visión extra se activó nuevamente y vi que había hecho un buen progreso.  
[3er Punto de vista] El oso joven comenzó a acelerar. [12/13/19] Luego, cuando el oso llegó al lugar donde uno puede entrar y salir de Imagination Land, algo sucedió. Cuando el oso estaba a punto de irse, salieron un grupo de rocas, guijarros y muchos restos. Con la bandera dando recuerdos al oso, el oso se dio cuenta de que estas rocas tenían un símbolo familiar. El símbolo brillaba en cada roca. Comenzaron a moverse y moverse hasta que formaron un gigante. Era la mafia de la roca gigante.


	3. Capítulo Dos:Tiempo de Batalla

[12/12/18, 1er punto de vista] El Giant Rock Mob buscó un objetivo [14/12/18]. Mis recuerdos me dijeron que podría disparar a los holgazanes. La luz roja proveniente del centro de la cabeza (la roca superior) se volvió más roja por segundos. Noté un punto rojo en mí. Rápidamente imaginé un árbol para bloquear el ataque. ¡Auge! Hubo una [15/12/18] gran explosión. Ahhh ... me lanzaron de vuelta. Mis recuerdos me dijeron que el Gigante Rock Mob no es la mafia de rock más peligrosa, pero está cerca.  
Piensa ... umm ... Uh ... Ok ... No tengo idea de qué hacer. La Mafia de la Roca Gigante (de ahora en adelante lo llamaré grm) miró a su alrededor nuevamente. Sabía que si me veía me lazer. Espera ... ¿Se puede mover? Por supuesto que hay piernas y pies. Qué hacer ... Qué hacer ... ¿Qué hacer?  
¡Idea! Me hice una bola y seguí rodando. Oof, choqué contra su pie. El grm giró su cabeza. Comenzó a cargar su lazer una vez más. Uh ... corre ... corrí alrededor del grm y comencé a golpearlo. Luego corrí hacia el otro lado y pateé su pie.  
El grm movió su pie, lo que me hizo volar. Dang, debería haber sabido que iba a suceder. Hmmm ... ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Veamos ... Claro, todavía estoy en Imagination Land. Puedo imaginar casi cualquier cosa que me ayude en la batalla contra el grm.  
[16/12/18 1ro POV] Piensa ... ¿Qué ayudaría en una batalla contra el grm? Por supuesto, un arma o una herramienta. Ahora es tiempo de pensar un poco más ... ¿Qué herramienta o arma imaginar? Ah ... el grm me golpeó con un Lazer Débil sin razón aparente. Los ataques físicos también funcionarán.  
[2º POV] El oso polar comenzó a imaginar una plataforma de lanzamiento. Ahora en el aire, el oso golpeó la pierna del grm. Al darse cuenta de que no hacía mucho al caer, el oso [17/12/18] una vez más activó la visión binocular. Usando este poder, el oso vio lo alto que era realmente el grm. Aterrizar en el suelo con una oof del oso una vez más decidió usar un ataque físico.  
Ahora el oso imaginaba un sombrero de helicóptero (mientras estaba fuera de la vista) para llevarlo a la espalda del grm. [18/12/18] Una vez a la altura correcta, el oso polar comenzó a atacar con la fuerza del oso polar. Esto creó algunas grietas y agujeros en la roca. 'Dang, este tipo es realmente duro', pensó el oso.  
Usando el sombrero de helicóptero, el oso voló hacia arriba hasta que el oso llegó al hombro del grm. Levantando sus manos (patas delanteras) El oso se preparó para usar los instintos del oso polar [19/12/18], el instinto de atrapar las focas de los agujeros de aire . El oso golpeó sus patas delanteras en el grm. "Sí" pensó el oso "golpe crítico" y luego usó el sombrero de helicóptero para volar mientras la grm se recuperaba del golpe.  
[Primer punto de vista, 19/12/18] Usando el sombrero de helicóptero aterrice en su otro hombro. Es mi instinto, el instinto de esperar sellos en los agujeros de aire en el hielo y saltar. Gruñí cuando golpeé el grm. Dang el impacto picado, bueno, por supuesto, es roca, no un sello.  
sombrero del helicóptero fuera, pensé, whoo seguro que le hice mucho daño y retrocedí. Al aterrizar en el suelo noté otro punto rojo en mí. Genial, él [21/12/19] me va a hacer láser otra vez. Comencé a moverme, lentamente y luego más rápido. De alguna manera, el láser todavía estaba bloqueado en mí. El punto se vuelve más rojo por segundo. Rápidamente imaginé un muro de tierra para protegerme.  
Por supuesto, un árbol no lo detuvo, así que ¿por qué habría de ensuciarse ?, pensé para mí mismo cuando me lanzaron. Una vez más usé el sombrero del helicóptero para volar, esta vez, así que no me caí al suelo. Este tipo es mágico, por lo que los ataques físicos no serán demasiado efectivos. Bueno, una vez más tengo que pensar en un arma o herramienta para usar.  
Dang tengo que pensar rápido porque otro punto rojo apareció en mi pelaje. Espera ... ¿Dónde está mi bandera? Genial, lo dejé caer cuando me atacaron con láser justo ahora. Corrí a la velocidad del oso hacia él. Correcto, el grm todavía me tiene como objetivo. Cuando llegué a la bandera (la grm había fallado) recibí el recuerdo de un arma que podría funcionar. Me imaginaba un club/palo.  
[3er Punto de vista, 25/12/19] Respira hondo ... enfocate pensó que el oso. El grm comenzó a moverse, dirigiéndose hacia el oso con el garrote. Los dos comenzaron a acelerar. El grm comenzó a cargar su láser mientras el oso usaba el sombrero del helicóptero para ganar aire.  
El láser comenzó a rastrear al oso y también se volvió más rojo. Sin embargo, el oso no se preocupó cuando el sombrero del helicóptero lo llevó más cerca del grm. Está bien ahora o nunca, pensó el oso. Si no lo destruyo ahora ... Los pensamientos del oso fueron interrumpidos cuando aterrizó en la cabeza del grm.  
El oso levantó su palo y se preparó para golpear al grm. Usando todo lo que pueda, el oso bajó el garrote. Después de golpear el grm, el oso saltó y el cuerpo se estrelló. Lamentablemente, en ese momento la grm golpeó al oso con su brazo. Ah ... dijo el oso mientras caía. El oso vio que el grm iba a caer y aplastarlo.  
Es el final, pensó el oso, y lo hice muy bien. Dang ... Bueno ... Tal vez solo tal vez ... ¿Eh? Un ataúd de acero rodeó al oso y antes de eso un lazer azul golpeó el grm. El oso no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, pero las cosas comenzaron a verse bien.  



	4. Capítulo Tres: Hechos de la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ser salvado, el oso interactúa con el humano.

[3er Punto de vista, 26/12/18] El ataúd de acero desapareció y el oso pudo ver [27/12/18] lo que había sucedido. Había un montón de rocas con el extraño símbolo. El oso sabía que el grm había sido derrotado. A pesar de que el oso no imaginaba el club, todavía estaba allí.  
Imagination Land había regresado majormente a su estado original. Confundió el oso con el club miró a su alrededor. Hmmm, que pasó pensó el oso. Un montón de rocas que alguna vez fueron parte de la grm, algunos lugares donde me holgazanearon, más nada, el portal para salir, y ... ¿un humano?  
[28/12/18] El humano estaba flotando sobre el portal para salir y entrar a Imagination Land. Para entonces, el símbolo en las rocas había dejado de brillar y apenas era visible. Incluso los lugares donde el grm había atacado volvían a la normalidad.  
Con el club en su pata, el oso se acercó al humano lentamente. El humano descendió hasta llegar al suelo. El oso contino pensando en qué hacer. Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia razonable el uno del otro, se detuvieron. Tanto el oso como el humano se miraron durante mucho tiempo hasta que ...  
"Hola, soy Diana", dijo el humana.  
[28/12/18] "Hola, estoy ... Oh, claro, no recuerdo mi nombre".  
"Bueno, parece que quiero decir es que nuestras sospechas eran correctas sobre ti". dijo el humana.  
"Espera. Espera. Espera ... Cómo ... qué ... cuándo ... dónde ... por qué ..." el oso luchó por hablar.  
"Cálmate oso joven, nosotros en la Unión del Reino Animalia y las Deidades te ayudaremos".  
[29/12/18] El oso estaba lleno de confusión, la mente del oso estaba demasiado confusa para formar pensamientos. Luego hubo un silencio incómodo mientras los dos se miraban el uno al otro.  
"Bueno ..." Diana comenzó "aquí revisemos este portal para volver a la realidad, para que nosotros en la URAD podamos ayudarlo y responder sus preguntas".  
"Esta bien, vamos." El oso declaró. El oso decidió traer el club.  
Entonces los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el portal. Cuando llegaron allí, Diana hizo un gesto para que el oso fuera primero. El oso con el club entró con el humano detrás.  
Con la bandera, el oso se dio cuenta de que esto era bastante similar al viaje para llegar a Imagination Land. Dicho esto, el oso sabía que estaban casi allí, sin embargo, el oso no tenía idea de dónde estaban  
[30/12/18] "Aquí estamos", dijo Diana. * El planeta Tierra, en nuestro universo "  
Finalmente estábamos al final del portal y pude ver cosas. Mis recuerdos comenzaron a decirme cómo se llamaban las cosas: sol, cielo y aire. También pude saber en qué época del año fue, a fines del invierno, pero no donde estábamos en la primavera.  
"Ummm ... Diana, ¿dónde estamos?", le pregunté.  
"Oh, claro", dijo Diana mientras sacaba algo de su mochila (me dice que así se llama cuando pregunte) "está bien esto es Groenlandia", dijo señalando al mapa.  
"Espere, Groenlandia eso es de donde soy, sólo nos lleva llaman Bear Home World." dije interrupededo.  
"Sí, y nuestra sede para la URAD es Aquí en Groenlandia. Hmmm ... Sígueme, te llevaré allí ".  
Volvió a poner su mapa en su mochila y comenzamos a caminar en alguna dirección. Decidí que sería más fácil caminar si ponía el club en mi espalda y caminaba a cuatro patas. Para mí, parecía que estábamos haciendo un buen progreso. Wow, no puedo creerlo, tendré respuestas a mis preguntas y estoy en Groenlandia, así que quizás las cosas finalmente estén bien.  
[3er POV] Entonces el oso y el humana caminaron hacia el noreste hacia la sede de URAD. El oso se preguntaba cómo sabían ellos en el URAD sobre el grm en Imagination Land. El humano esperaba que las cosas salieran bien cuando llegaran. Duradon unos minutos caminaron sobre la nieve (todavía es invierno y están en Groenlandia).  
[31/12/18] Cuando llegaron a su destino fueron recibidos por otro humano.  
"Diana, volviste y encontraste al oso". El humano dijo. "Oh, hola, soy Dan. Bueno, cuídademos de ti y responderemos tus preguntas".  
[1/1/19] Entonces Dan condujo al oso y al humana dentro de la sede. El interior (y el exterior) no era aburrido, pensó el oso. Ambos humanos explicaron qué era todo lo que había dentro. (Pasillo, sala, etc. aunque el oso ya sabía algonos cosas).  
"Aquí es donde te quedarás", dijo Dan cuando llegaron a una habitación con el número ocho. "¿Alguna pregunta ahora?"  
"Sí, como sabes acerca de la Mafia de Rocas Gigantes en Imagination Land". preguntó el oso.  
"Tuvimos una inteligencia". Diana dijo rápidamente.  
[1er POV, 1/4/19]. Decidí no preguntar qué es una inteligencia. Los dos humanos (llamados Diana y Dan respectivamente) comenzaron a explicar algunos conceptos sobre este mundo.  
"Cada criatura viviente tiene un valor conocido como HP o puntos de vida. Si una criatura tuviera un valor de HP igual a cero, se desmayaría". Dan comenzó.  
"Muy bien, pero ¿cómo el HP llegaría a cero?" Pregunté curiosamente.  
"Al recibir el daño de ser atacado por ataques físicos, armas o ciertos efectos". Diana explicó.  
"Estás asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo, así que continuaré". Dan dijo: "Otra cosa que toda criatura viviente tiene es un elemento interno. Hay muchos como fuego, agua y la hierba. El mío es fuego, sin embargo, algunos como Diana tienen más de uno".  
"Correcto, los míos son viento y hielo. Estos elementos internos controlan a qué tipo de ataques de energía mágica tendrás debilidad o resistencia". Diana dijo: "Por ejemplo, el fuego vence a la hierba, la hierba vence al agua y el agua vence al fuego, la mayoría de las veces. Además de HP y elementos internos, todas las criaturas vivientes tienen estadísticas conocidas como Ataque, Defensa y Velocidad".  
"Muy bien, estoy empezando a entender, pero ustedes dos dijeron que todos tienen un elemento interno. ¿Cuál es el mío?"  
[7/1/19] El humano llamado Dan dijo: "Lo sabremos después de un escáner corporal que haremos después de más explicaciones. Las tres estadísticas ..."  
"Lo tomaré desde aquí", dijo Diana interrumpiendo a Dan. Parecen interrumpirse mucho. "El ataque es qué tan fuerte es tu golpe o patada. La defensa es resistente a los ataques de otros. La velocidad es lo rápido que puedes moverte".  
Mis entendimientos estaban creciendo pero todavía tenía preguntas, "¿Hay otras estadísticas o cosas que necesito ahora?"  
"Bien." Dan comenzó: "las otras estadísticas son variaciones de esos tres y ... bueno ... supongo ... oh ... ese club tuyo".  
"¿Éste?" Dije sacando el palo de la nada donde lo puse.  
"Sí", dijo Diana, "lo tenías almacenado en [8/1/19] tu inventario. La mayoría de los seres vivos tienen un inventario. Es un lugar invisible donde puedes poner cosas y sacarlas. Varían en tamaño pero pueden expandirse".  
"Todo correcto", dijo Dan (probablemente interrumpiendo a Diana) "Ahora te dejaremos aquí en esta habitación. Y más tarde, cuando sea el momento adecuado, haremos un escaneo corporal y veremos cuál es realmente tu elemento interior".  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente dije organismo, pero no quería que la gente lo malinterpretara, así que lo cambié a criatura. También estoy bastante seguro de que hago una inconsistencia con los elementos internos de Dan y Diana. (puedo cambiarlos)


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Más recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro héroe está aprendiendo más.

[3er Punto de vista, 9/1/19] Dan y Diana decidieron hacerse la escancion del cuerpo del oso por la noche ya que el oso no tendría sueño debido a que acababa de despertar de la hibernación. Sería demasiado aburrido describir la ciencia detrás del escáner corporal, por lo que saltaremos a desayunar a la mañana siguiente.  
El desayuno estaba afuera y Diana arrojaba pescado al oso. Como es de esperar, el oso los atrapó en su boca y se los comió.  
"mmm. eso es bueno ... olvidé lo importante que es para nosotros los osos polares". el oso dijo mientras comía pescado.  
"Tienes razón. El pescado es saludable y delicioso". ella dijo mientras tiraba más pescado. "Bueno, ese es el último. ¿Todavía tienes hambre?"  
"No, estoy lleno."  
[10/1/19]" Bueno, ese caso entramos."  
Entonces, tanto el humana como el oso entraron a la sede. El oso tenía su club y su bandera dentro de su inventario. acababa de llegar un recuerdo, cómo saber Oriente y Occidente mirando el sol. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 8. Allí estaba Dan esperándolos.  
"Muy bien, es hora de compartir los resultados", él dijo.  
[13/1/19] "Primero lo primero. Actualmente, su HP máximo es de 3.500, Att. 20, Def. 15 y Spd. 18." Dan le dijo al oso.  
El oso repitió esas estadísticas y dijo: "Ok, lo recordaré. Pero necesito saber cuál es realmente mi elemento interior".  
"Estaba llegando allí. Tu elemento interno es muy raro. Solo tiene una debilidad grande, pero es el mejor elemento. Tu elemento interno es ... es ..." Dan comenzó a tartamudear.  
"¡Solo dilo!"  
"Magia. Tu elemento interno es Mágia. Débil solo al Energía". Dan finalmente dijo.  
"Espere. así que el elemento interno de este oso es Mágia. El poderoso y casi imparable ..." Diana estaba tan sorprendida por esta noticia que apenas podía hablar.  
"Magia, Energía, wow, esto parece realmente genial. Woah honestamente es mucho para procesar ". El oso estaba realmente feliz de saber finalmente qué elemento interno pertenecía al oso.  
"Bueno, ya que Diana está actualmente sin palabras, celebremos esta buena noticia. Algun idea, como decir que vamos a pescar" Dan le dijo al oso.  
[1er POV, 14/1/19] Iba a hacer un montón de preguntas sobre la pesca, pero mi bandera de la bandera me dijo que pescar es el acto de atrapar peces.  
"Claro, ¿a dónde?" Le dije al humano.  
[15/1/19] "Bueno, hay un lugar que quería probar". Dan el humano respondió.  
"Está bien, yo guiaré el camino". Dije.  
Antes de salir de la habitación ocho, miré a Diana, que todavía estaba 'sin palabras'. Entonces yo y este humano salimos del cuartel general de la URAD. Por [16/1/19] alguna razón Dan había agarrado algo antes de salir. Parecía un pelaje extra.  
"Oye, Dan, ¿qué es lo que acabas de agarrar?" Le pregunté mientras lideraba el camino.  
"¿Oh esto?" Señaló el pelaje extra. Asenti. "Se llama abrigo o chaqueta. Nos ayuda a los humanos sobrevivir en las bajas temperaturas". Sabía estas palabras de mi bandera.  
"¿Cómo es que no necesito uno?" Yo pregunté.  
"Dos razones. Tú, siendo un oso polar, estás acostumbrado al clima. También debido a tu elemento interno, Mágia. La Magia te da una mayor resistencia al cambio de temperatura como el aire acondicionado en el UAKD". También dijo que aire acondicionado protege a los humanos de las malas temperaturas.  
"Correcto porque los humanos hacen cosas y van dentro de ellas". Decidí mostrar mi comprensión. "Di, ya que cada criatura tiene un elemento interno y el mio es Magia, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"  
"Mi elemento interno es Lunar. Es complicado, así que lo explicaré una vez que obtengas más conocimiento. Ah, para que sepas que el Elemento interno de Diana es el Agua". Dan me dijo esto y que nos estábamos acercando al lugar de pesca.  
[17/1/19] El lugar de pesca era solo un agujero en el hielo que estaba en medio de tierra firme. Dan me preguntó si sabía qué hacer. Le dije que sí. (recuerdos de la bandera), así que cuando me acerqué al suelo y distribuí uniformemente mi peso en un hoyo, Dan sacó algo de su inventario y lo puso en el agua.  
En pocas palabras, porque honestamente fue bastante aburrido, estuvimos allí durante bastante tiempo. hablamos sobre el grm, el URAD y mi posible hogar. Pasó mucho tiempo ya que la cosa gigante en el cielo, el sol, estaba en el lado opuesto cuando nos íbamos. Sin embargo, en realidad atrapamos un par de peces y una foca al final. (Lo atrapé cuando se me ocurrió respirar) Ella dijo que tenía un mensaje para nosotros.  
[3er POV, 20/01/19] El oso y el humano comenzaron a pensar en qué hacer.  
"¿Qué tal si nos dices lo que tienes que decir?", Sugirió el oso.  
"Gran idea, grabaré todo lo que digas". Dan dijo sacando una grabadora de voz.  
Muy bien ", dijo ella," les diré dos. Primero, tú, Dan, el humano. Los cazadores furtivos han avanzado y asaltaron mi pueblo. Logré escapar pero otros no. En segundo lugar, el oso polar. ¿Vives aquí en Groenlandia?"  
" Sí, lo hago ", respondió el oso." Al menos creo que lo hice".  
"Bueno, durante la redada ", comenzó la foca,"escuché algo sobre una redada que tuvo éxito en un pueblo de osos hace un tiempo. Y en mi camino aquí digo lo que parecía una aldea de osos allanada".  
El oso estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Dan dijo:" Entendemos, ¿Algo más?"  
"Solo si tienes preguntas".  
"Sí, ¿dónde viste esta aldea de osos allanada?" el oso preguntó.  
"Si estoy en lo correcto fue hacia el noreste". ella dijo.  
[21/01/19] "Gracias por la información". Dan dijo mientras detenía la grabación "Antes de irnos, ¿cómo te llamas?"  
"Me llamo Sam."  
"Sí, supongo que nos iremos. Hemos estado pescando aquí durante bastante tiempo". dijo el oso polar.  
Entonces los tres se despidieron. La foca dijo que sobreviviría por un tiempo. El oso y el humano empacaron y se dirigieron hacia la sede de URAD. La mayor parte del pescado capturado fue comido por el oso en el camino de regreso.  
Una vez dentro del edificio, Dan se quitó el abrigo y otras ropas de invierno. El sol se ponía. Después de escuchar la puerta, Diana fue a saludarlos.  
"Hola Dan y oso". ella dijo "¿Y dónde han estado ustedes dos?"  
"Pescando", dijo el oso, "En un lugar, Dan siempre quiso probar".  
"¿Ah, entonces es así?" Diana cuestionó.  
"Seguro que sí y tenemos algo que decirte". Dijo Dan.  
"Bueno, también tengo algo que quiero decirles chicos", dijo Diana, "Aquí volvamos a la habitación ocho".


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Una Búsqueda y Odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tres visitan el antiguo pueblo del oso.

[2º punto de vista, 21/01/19] Como usted, el lector, ya sabe lo que dijo Sam, pasaremos a lo que Diana tenía que decir.  
[3er Punto de vista] "hmmm, ya veo. Bueno, las buenas noticias que quería contarte son sobre un pueblo que parece un pueblo de osos".  
[22/1/19] "¿Quieres decir que conoces mi antiguo hogar?" El oso preguntó con curiosidad.  
[23/1/19] "Todavía no estoy seguro, pero lo sabremos pronto". Ella les dijo  
"En serio, ¿cómo?" Dan preguntó:  
"Porque mañana los tres iremos a una búsqueda. Una búsqueda para ver esta aldea". Diana dijo: "He hecho casi todo lo necesario y con Dan de vuelta, él puede ayudar a terminar".  
"Bien, bien ... ¿Te quedas aquí en la habitación 8 mientras terminamos de prepararnos?" Dan dijo  
"Ok, estaré aquí esperando un". El oso dijo cansado: "Tal vez duerma ya que estaba despierto toda la noche perdida".  
* Sí, ok ... Te diremos cuando hayamos terminado, bien. Nos iremos a la mañana siguiente ", dijo Diana.  
" Oh, una última cosa. Como no puedo recordar mi nombre y mi elemento interno es mágico, llámame Oso Mágico ".  
[1er Punto de vista, 25/1/19] Así que esa noche estaba en la habitación ocho. Unos minutos después de que salieron de Dan regresso & dijeron cómo apagar las luces. (Diga las luces apagadas). A pesar de mi emoción, estoy sintiendo la posibilidad de ver mi casa. Dormí bien.  
Cuando me desperté por la mañana, decidí salir por la puerta.  
"Oh, hola. Buenos días ", dijo Diana cuando me vio." ¿Dormiste bien? "  
"Sí"  
"Genial, déjame traer a Dan para que podamos ir, y también comeremos en el camino allí, y también podremos verte, oso mágico".  
Asentí con la cabeza de acuerdo. Ella se quedó aquí y yo lo hice. Un poco más tarde ella y Dan vienen.  
"Okay." Dan dijo: "Vámonos. Solo tenemos que agarrar nuestro equipo de invierno".  
Una vez que pusieron su protección contra el frío, los tres salimos.  
"Ah, aire fresco". Dije: "Ahora pregunta rápida, no mucho, pero ¿a dónde?"  
"Noreste." Ambos humanos dijeron apuntando con sus dedos.  
[26/1/19] Diana lideró el camino, la seguí y Dan fue el último. Estaba tan emocionado por este viaje.  
"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lleguemos allí?"  
"Un poco más largo que el viaje al pozo de pesca de ayer".  
"Correcto y una vez que estemos a la mitad del camino, tomaremos un desayuno". Dijo Diana  
Entonces continuamos caminando. Bastante silencioso, excepto lo de siempre. Sinceramente, no tomó tanto tiempo.  
[Tercer punto de vista] El sentido del tiempo del oso mágico está bastante desordenado debido a la hibernación, por lo que tomará más tiempo llegar a la aldea. Dan admiraba todo y Diana, a diferencia de los otros dos, sus sentimientos eran negativos.  
El tiempo pasó y Diana permaneció al frente, el Oso Mágico en el medio y Dan al fondo. Simplemente caminaron con una mirada ocasional alrededor.  
"Bueno, estamos a medio camino". Dijo Diana.  
"Sí, finalmente es hora de comer". Dijo Dan.  
[27/01/19] Nada realmente vale la pena paso en el desayuno. Una vez que los humanos empacaron después de terminar y arrojando peces al Oso Mágico, siguieron adelante.  
La segunda mitad del viaje fue casi la misma que la primera mitad. La única diferencia importante era que hacía más calor. [28/01/19] Incluso el paisaje era el mismo.  
Después de un rato de caminar, Dan dijo: "Ok, ya casi estamos allí. ¿Verdad, Diana?"  
"Sí, a este ritmo estaremos allí pronto". Diana respondió.  
"Hurra, no puedo esperar para llegar allí". Dicho oso mágico.  
Entonces los tres continuaron caminando. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí, se sorprendieron. Fue completamente abandonado. Casi todo se destruyó y algunos cuerpos en descomposición. Los tres estaban sorprendidos, asombrados, atónitos y sin palabras por no decir ni hacer nada durante 10 minutos.  
[2/1/19] Una vez que pasaron esos diez minutos, Dan preguntó: "qu ... q ... que ... ¿Qué pasó?"  
"P ... Parece que fue allanada". Dijo Diana.  
"¿C ... cabalgado?" Preguntó el oso mágico. Fue en este momento donde llegó una pequeña parte de la memoria de lo sucedido. "Fueron humanos. Usaron armas y palos a distancia". Dijo el oso enojándose.  
"Sí, eso tiene sentido ..." comenzó Diana.  
"Si nuestros cálculos fueran ... incorrectos". Dan suspiró.  
[2/2/19] "Fue esa noche cuando me enviaron a Imagination Land. Y ... Y ..." Magical Bear luchó por decir, "y ustedes ... ustedes dos estuvieron allí".  
"Espera ... Hmmm ... ¿estábamos? Dan preguntó:  
"Pensando en ello. Posiblemente, nuestra tecnología no estaba muy avanzada en ese entonces o ahora". Dijo Diana  
"Por supuesto, todo tiene sentido ahora. Es por eso que Sally te contó sobre su pueblo. Tu URAD está tratando de matar".  
"No, los cazadores furtivos son nuestros enemigos. Estamos tratando de ..." comenzó Diana.  
"¡Suficiente! Prometo vengarme de los humanos. Comenzaré luchando contra ustedes dos". Dijo el oso.  



	7. Capítulo seis: Relaciones rotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oso Mágico cree que Dan y Diana son malvados. (También en este momento estoy trabajando en el Capítulo treinta y dos: cerca del final {en Inglés}).

[1er POV, 2/3/19] Estos humanos realmente están empezando a molestarme.  
"Escúchanos, Oso Mágico. Estamos en contra de los cazadores furtivos. Queremos ayudar a los miembros del reino animalia. Nosotros ..." Diana trató de decir.  
"No ... Todos los humanos son iguales y no cambian. Mi bandera me ha dado recuerdos de las cosas terribles que los humanos han hecho". Dije. , "¡Ahora debemos luchar!"  
"¡Bien, hagamos esto!" Gritó Dan.  
[2/5/19] Tiempo de enfoque para deshacerte de estos humanos. Pensé dentro de mí. Ellos son los que hicieron esto.  
Respiré hondo y comencé a correr hacia ellos. Llegué rápidamente ya que estábamos bastante cerca. Salto preparado para golpear a Dan. A pesar del hecho del impacto picado [2/9/19] estaba seguro de que hice una buena cantidad de daño.  
Dan me golpeó con un puñetazo y otro y otro, luego me lanzó con una patada. Sin embargo, solo era una distancia mediocre. Me levanté y preparé mi próximo ataque. No dejaré que estos humanos ganen.  
Diana nos miró horrorizada y dijo: "Por favor, dejen de pelear, los dos. Podemos resolver esto pacíficamente."  
[3er POV, [10/02/19]" No, Diana el oso cree que somos los malos. Tenemos que hacer esto ", dijo Dan.  
" La única forma en que ustedes dos pueden demostrar que no fueron los que hicieron esto es luchando ". Oso Mágico les dijo.  
" Muy bien, peleemos ". Diana dijo:" Espera adelante, ok ... ¡peleemos! ¡Flechas de agua! "  
Las flechas espirituales golpearon al oso mágico. Dan había dejado sus armas en el UAKD pero aún podía usar ataques físicos.  
"Golpe Lunar: Golpe Físico!" Dijo en voz alta mientras se preparaba para atacar. El movimiento causó una buena cantidad de daño al oso. Entonces el oso saltó y arañó a Dan.  
Oso Mágico no pensó que [2/11/19] era hora de usar el club. El oso se preparó para un ataque entrante y para atacar. "¡Golpe de Oso!" Oso Mágico dijo justo antes de que el golpe golpeara a Dan.  
"Dan, ¿estás bien?" Diana preguntó cuando Dan aterrizó cerca de ella.  
"No, esos ataques causan una buena cantidad de daño. Tanto físicamente como HP. La peor parte es que no traje ninguna arma u objeto de curación. [12/12/19]" Lo hice, pero no muchos. Solo los traje para los peores escenarios posibles. No predije esto. "Diana le dijo a Dan.  
" ¿Cómo podríamos predecir que el Oso Mágico se volvería contra nosotros? "  
"Humanos tontos". Oso Mágico les dijo. Ellos se volvieron hacia el oso. "Pagarás por todos tus errores". Oso Mágico luego procedió a dirigirse hacia los humanos.  
El oso enfocó el poder en el brazo derecho. El oso luego golpeó a Diana. Sin embargo, hubo un "poof" y ella desapareció. Un segundo después reapareció detrás del oso.  
"Escúchanos, somos los buenos y el URAD es para animales y ..." comenzó.  
"No, sé que los humanos son la causa del calentamiento global y otros problemas para la Tierra". Oso Mágico dijo.  
"No todos los humanos son malos. Es cierto que causamos el calentamiento global y otras cosas, pero los humanos nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestros errores". Dijo Dan.  
"No, los veré algún día". Declaró el oso.  
[1er POV, 13/02/19] "¿Salir? ¿A dónde irás?" Preguntó Diana.  
"Para encontrar otros humanos. Soy inmune a la mayoría de los cambios de temperatura. Además, esto me demostrará si o no ustedes dos son malvados. Porque si esperan aquí y encuentro al enemigo, les creeré". Declaró el oso.  
"Veo tu lógica Oso Mágico, pero podría terminar mal". Dijo Dan.  
Los tres se estaban mirando el uno al otro. [14/02/19]. Hubo un silencio incómodo y luego el Oso Mágico continuó. "También tengo este extraño poder en el que puedo ver una gran distancia. Así que sí, estaré bien. Sin embargo, si ustedes dos realmente causaron esto". [15/2/19] El oso luego hizo un gesto hacia el pueblo allanado. "Te mataré."  
"Está bien, entiendo si debes irte. Y que las deidades te acompañen". Dijo Diana  
"Sí, que las deidades te acompañen en tu viaje, Oso Mágico.  
"Gracias ... Así que sí, los veré más tarde. Ya sea para otra batalla o para reconciliarnos". Dijo el oso. Oso Mágico partió hacia el mar en dirección al sureste. "No importa cuál sea el desafío, estaré listo para cualquier cosa".  



End file.
